EІ ßɤujσ
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: Un asesino en serie anda suelto por las calles, buscando más presas para alimentar su sedienta venganza...3 víctimas y 8 sospechosos ¿Quién será el próximo en caer hacia la muerte? Descúbrelo!. Summary a la mier..., pero bueno, creo que el fic es mas interesante -.-UU...


**_Dedicatoria_**

La presente dedicatoria es para todo el que le guste **_Junjou Egoist_** y el **Yaoi**!, la idea de este fic no es de fines de lucro, solo lo hago para divertirme y divertir a mis lectores (para añadirle cositas como **"****Made**** in BlueLady"** xD!). Y la serie tampoco es mía (si fuera mía, habría más lemon +/¬/+ y tendría las capi de la pareja Egoist!, obviamente…jeje) es de la auténtica y admirada Shungiku Nakamura!)

**_Aspectos del Fic_**

**_Pareja Principal:_** J. Egoist (NowakixHiroki)

**_Parejas Secundarias:_** J. Romántica (AkihikoxMisaki), J. Terrorist (MiyagixShinobu) y J. Mistake (AsahinaxIsaka)

**_Género:_** Romance, Drama, Suspenso, Crimen, Horror (no es para que uno quede traumatizado! OJO! :O!), un toque de Humor.

**_Edades:_** entre 13 en adelante.

**_Summary:_** Un asesino en serie anda suelto por las calles, buscando más presas para alimentar su sedienta venganza...3 víctimas y 8 sospechosos ¿Quién será el próximo en caer hacia la muerte? Descúbrelo!.

**_Advertencias:_** Cambio de rumbo de la serie original, Escenas sangrientas, Lime, Lemon Personajes hechos por la autora, Palabras fuera de tono, que esta autora la poseyó un espíritu q pronto podrá comerse su alma…XD! Y MUCHO YAOI! XP!

**_Notas:_**DEJEN REVIEWS, AL VER QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ! PLIS!, necesito saber sus opiniones para continuarlo sin atrasos!, porque es el primer yaoi que hago u/u…Sip, de tanto que leo yaoi ya era de hacer uno propio, no? Jejeje. Estuve desaparecida durante más de 6 meses sino me equivoco, mis excusas son la JODIDA CARCEL! LAS JODIDAS PRUEBAS, EXPOSICIONES, Y TRABAJOS DURANTE CASI TODO EL JODIDO AÑO!...*jadeo* sorry, estaba estresada porque quería que terminaran las clases pero ya volví! x 10 días no voy a poder actualizarlo, ya que mi rutina de flojera viene y va cuando quiere jejeje…y bueno ¿q más digo?…mmm

**AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC! EN 3!, 2!, 1! Y…**

* * *

...

**_El Brujo_**

**_*+= Prologo =+*_**

En la penumbra de la noche, la luna llena se escondía entre las nubes. El viento azotaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cielo no mostraba indicio de una tormenta. Todos los habitantes de esa ciudad estaban en sus camas intimidados por los sonidos de sus ventanas y sus puertas a causa de aquel ventarrón, tapados hasta sus cabezas, rezando que aquel clima acabara y saliera el sol brillante de siempre. Los únicos habitantes que se sentían libres en las calles eran el silbido del viento y la oscuridad.

Lejos de esas solitarias calles, había una mansión de tamaño gigantesco, sus alrededores eran protegidos con elegantes e irrompibles rejas, sin olvidar a los agentes que cuidan la lujosa mansión. Dentro de ella, había numerosas personas vestidas formalmente conversando, bailando, tomando champagne, vino, tequila y otros licores.

Cuando de repente, suena una campana como un anuncio del motivo por el que estaban ahí. Todos los invitados se sientan en un grupo de sillas que estaban al lado de una alfombra color vino oscuro y al frente estaba una mesa con un mantel blanco con un cáliz, ostias y un micrófono.

En la puerta principal, aparece un hombre vestido con, esmoquin negro con una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, despertando la curiosidad en los invitados quienes se sorprenden preguntándose: _¡No puede ser! ¡¿Él es el novio? _Ó _¡Oh por dios, esta guapísimo!, _más que todo las mujeres de aquella sala_._

El hombre del esmoquin muy elegante, era alto y apuesto, de larga cabellera castaña atada a una cinta negra baja también donde se dibujaban algunas canas, tez algo bronceada y de hechizantes ojos rojos llenos de arrogancia, él era el dueño de la mansión y el novio, el Señor Forgione. Todos miran con admiración el atractivo rostro del ojo-sangre, a pesar de los años. Sonríe levemente llegando al altar, hasta que un ancianito de cabellos plateados, o lo que le queda, vestido de una bata blanca con una bufanda del mismo color, el padre acomodaba la mesa con una biblia, extendió las manos, con el rostro paciente mirando la puerta principal.

Hubo segundos eternos en espera de la novia, hasta que un toque de puerta interrumpe el silencio para luego abrirse lentamente, todos voltearon a ver que aparecieron dos niñas, una vestida de blanco y la otra de negro que arrojaban pétalos de rosas blancas seguido de la novia, su vestido era negro brillante con brillos plateados que parecía de tul, con un tirante de un lado y con escote pronunciado. Era muy tallado, acentuando más su figura. Tenía un detalle plateada en forma de rosa en una esquina del tirante. También tenía un velo negro que le cubría el rostro, solo se visualizaban sus labios pintados de un rojo fuego intenso y en sus manos un bouquet de rosas rojas y blancas con lazos negros. Llegó hasta su futuro esposo, quien fingía sonreír como un idiota enamorado; cosa que la mujer notó sin problemas y bajando la cabeza maldijo mentalmente el día en que le propuso matrimonio.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para unir al Barón Forgione y Hiromi Kamijou en sagrado matrimonio. Señor Forgione, acepta por esposa de la señorita Hiromi Kamijou, para amarla y respetarla?-el pelinegro sonríe con superioridad.

-Si… ¿cómo podría negarla, eh?-dijo el señor arrogante apretando más su mano, tensando más a la chica.

-Y usted, señorita Hiromi Kamijou, acepta por esposo al Señor Forgione, para amarlo y respetarlo?-dijo el padre viendo atentamente a la joven de velo negro, quien tragaba saliva con la garganta seca, se sobresaltó un poco cuando el pelinegro le agarró la mano y le dio un apretón más fuerte, quien la miraba muy serio.

-Ah…yo…acepto-dijo la joven con voz seca y grave de lo normal, lo cual no convenció mucho al padre pero aun así continuó con la ceremonia.-Bien, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre…-hubo silencio de parte de los invitados-Muy bien, en nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Los recién casados se miraban fijamente, el pelinegro sonreía victoriosamente mientras que su ahora esposa, debajo del velo lo miraba con desprecio. El silencio cada vez era más tenso, hasta la joven recobró vida y levanta su mano lentamente para quitarse el velo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente el velo tocó el suelo, la mujer abrió los ojos mirando seria a su esposo, mientras que el salón entero quedó congelado y atónito al ver el rostro de la joven. El ojo-fuego anchaba más la sonrisa y se acerca hasta su oído.

-Felicidades, amor…por ser mi "esposa y mi compañera en la vida", estas muy "hermosa"-susurra muy seductor besando la mejilla derecha de la joven para luego pasar a un suave beso en los labios. Se separó sonriente pero cambió su mueca burlesca por una incrédula, su esposa no se movía ni siquiera se sentía su respiración manteniendo la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Hiro-sanxNowaki*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Horas después de la boda, los esposos tenían su noche de bodas, y no precisamente se trataba de amor y pasión, se trataba de peleas y rabietas por parte del guapo señor de hermosos ojos sangre.

-No te pongas difícil amor, solo quiero que los dos tengamos la mejor noche de bodas que alguna vez haya existido ¿estás de acuerdo?-dijo mirando suplicante a su esposa, quien arqueaba una ceja como si su recién esposo fuera un enfermo.

-Ja! Ya quisieras "esposo mío", pero **_jamás_** vas a poder estar conmigo, además me casé contigo por una razón, y creo que ya lo sabes- replicó mirando muy enojada a su hermoso cónyuge.

-Si ya se la razón, pero no quiere decir que tú te iras como si no te importará nuestra relación-añadió el pelinegro acercándose a su oído y cambiando el semblante por uno malicioso y pícaro, este sin previo aviso la beso. El ojifuego, aprovechando que había tomado a la chica por sorpresa, metió su lengua en la boca de la chica. Por otro lado, la chica se paralizó por unos cuantos segundos pero al reaccionar, le pega una buena bofetada, casi tirándolo al suelo, el hombre se tambalea y la mira fijamente.

-Tienes bastante fuerza para mi gusto, pero yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano-dijo este sobándose la mejilla enrojecida pero el hombre seguía sonriendo cruelmente, una mano se metió en sus bolsillos, del cual tenía una navaja y lo rozó fuertemente en su palma, eso fue suficiente para que saliera libremente el líquido rojizo. La chica miraba hipnóticamente la muñeca y vio con detalle una gota de ese líquido caer al suelo, escuchándose un ruido mínimo de caer agua al suelo. Pero para la cónyuge del pelinegro, era un perturbador y horrible sonido que le retumbaba en la mente como una canción de cuna terrorífica.

Se congeló por segundos y empezó a temblar descontroladamente mirando con terror y pánico a aquel simple e inofensivo líquido vital llamada sangre. Anchó su sonrisa al ver a su mujer aterrorizada por ver su sangrienta mano y dio un paso lentamente y la chica retrocedía temblando como si en cualquier momento se desplomará al suelo.

-Tsk tsk tsk, que pena que recientemente alguien sea del poder y las riquezas le tema al líquido de mis ojos- mirándola con un brillo despiadado en los ojos, asustando más a la chica.

-No puedes escapar de mí, la única forma es matándome pero sabes que no puedes por tu emofobia*, además también odias la pobreza tanto como yo, así que compórtate si no quiere que regrese a ese asqueroso barrio donde te encontré-agregó con superioridad y riendo cruelmente el de apellido raro pero único.

Hiromi sentía las piernas temblorosas deseando escapar de ahí, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con fuerza para dejar sus temblores pero era inútil, sus labios querían gritar y maldecir el mundo que la rodeaba pero se atoraban dolorosamente en la garganta, sus ojos tenía un extraño sentimiento; terror, odio, y tristeza; Todo al mismo tiempo en un solo segundo…

Miró a su alrededor para buscar algo con que defenderse de aquel hombre tan ambicioso. De repente, sus pupilas posaron en unas tijeras de punta afilada y rápidamente lo empujó a la cama, con el objetivo de agarrar las tijeras y montarse encima del señor posando amenazadora la herramienta filosa sobre su cuello. El pelinegro se sorprendió pero unos segundos después su semblante cambió a uno burlesco.

-Vaya, eres muy valiente…Hiro-chan-la chica se enfureció y le apretó un poco más pero sin llegar a córtale.-Mi amor, eres tan hermosa cuando te enojas-La furia desaparece por completo de la mente de Hiromi se puso en blanco y soltó al hombre con la cabeza cabizbaja, luego sintió una caricia en la espalda y las piernas, mientras esta se dejaba llevar por esas manos, no sabía que sentir ante eso. El hombre la posicionó ágilmente debajo de él y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, y descender hasta al blanquecino cuello de la joven, quien retenía sus suspiros y escalofríos, pero le era imposible. El oji-sangre se separó un poco y la mira con confianza.

-No importa…suelta todo lo sientes…-murmuró el señor besándola tiernamente y la joven tímidamente rodea con sus brazos el cuello del hombre. Su noche de bodas empieza mal y termina con lujuria…todo perfectamente hermoso.

*******+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Hiro-sanxNowaki*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Al día siguiente, encuentran al señor ojifuego, muerto de una puñalada en el pecho y unas marcas de garras en el cuello ensangrentadas y su esposa desaparece sin dejar rastro. La policía investiga más la casa y les pregunta a los siervos si habían visto a la mujer irse, ellos dijeron aturdidos que no sabían nada solo oyeron el grito desgarrador del señor Forgione. La noticia se corrió como pólvora, todo el vecindario se enteró de lo sucedido, la mayoría quedó horrorizado, pero también había muchos enojados por el homicida cobarde que mató a un ser tan "bondadoso". La policía seguía sin pista alguna, solo algo escrito en la pared blanca con el líquido rojo que, aparentemente era la sangre del Barón.

**_"Estoy más cerca de lo que creen…por más pistas que yo les dé, jamás podrán atraparme…Atte: B"._**

Después de una semana del extra lujoso y privado funeral del Barón y arduo trabajo en encontrar pistas, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, el asesino está comenzando a jugar sus cartas maléficas, pensando en su próxima víctima…

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_** Espero les haya gustado!, ya que lleve mucho tiempo en hacerlo, y ya saben que sucede cuando se le va la inspiración? :/... beuno me cortaron las palabras xD!, literalmente; por que practicamente me solte fue al principio! XP! Nos Leemos!

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


End file.
